


Give It To Me

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Thorki One Shots [13]
Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Riding, Rough Sex, Top!Loki, bottom!Thor, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex.</p><p>That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It To Me

Thor opened his mouth wide as Loki slowly unzipped his trousers. He grabbed Thor's hair as the thunderer sucked. The raven haired god suddenly grabbed the back of Thor's golden head and bucked his hips as far as possible into the older god's mouth. Thor gagged but continued sucking as Loki kept hitting the back of his throat. 

"Swallow it all, Brother." Loki panted.

Thor sighed as he could feel the back of his throat being slammed again and again.

"Yes!" He thought. "Oh gods, yes!"

Loki suddenly came and as he was told, Thor swallowed every drop.

"Get on your hands and knees." Loki growled.

Thor did as he was told and Loki kneel behind him, caressing the thunderer's back, hips and cock. Thor tensed as Loki grabbed a hand full of hair.

"Brother. Please." Thor whined.

"Tell me what you want." Loki's grip on Thor's hair grew tighter.

"Fuck me."

"Fuck me what?"

"Fuck me like a whore."

"What?"

"Fuck me like YOUR cock whore!"

Loki pulled Thor's hair back as he slammed into Thor's hole as deep and hard as possible. Thor gasped as Loki thrust harder and harder. Suddenly, Loki grabbed the back of Thor's neck and slammed his head to the ground like fucking him to the point of blacking out.

"Yes. Yes. YES." Thor gasped.

"Say my name." Loki growled.

"Loki."

"Say my name."

"Loki!"

"Say my name!"

"LOKI!"

Thor came as Loki took his cock out and slammed it back into Thor's hole. Loki pulled Thor's hair again and sat him on his knees.

"Ride my cock, whore." Loki said as he sat again the wall.

Thor crawled onto Loki's lap and prepared himself.

"Watch me." Loki hissed.

Thor turned to look at Loki as he slid onto the Trickster's cock. Loki grabbed the Thunderer's legs and Thor bounced on Loki's cock.

"I'm gonna come." Thor whined.

"You don't stop until I do." Loki said, squeezing on Thor's legs.

Thor bounced harder and harder. Loki's cock going deeper and deeper into Thor's fucked hole. Thor felt himself coming but tried to hold back until Loki was completely satisfied. Loki bucked his hips deeper into Thor. 

"I'm coming!" Thor gasped.

Loki continued to fucking into Thor as Thor continued to ride Loki. Thor was tossed onto his back and Loki continued fucking him harder and harder. 

"Loki, I can't!" Thor begged. 

"I said we continue until I come." Loki growled, holding Thor's arms above his head.

Thor wrapped his legs around Loki's waist as Loki went deeper and deeper.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Thor panted.

"Who do you belong to?" Loki grunted.

"YOU!"

Loki came hard inside Thor after his final thrust and collapsed on top of the older god.

"That was relaxing." Thor gasped.

"Yes, it was." Loki chuckled.


End file.
